


Trail of Memories

by KalChloe1



Category: Roswell (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalChloe1/pseuds/KalChloe1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summery: In response to Dream Among the Stars Challenge:<br/>Rules -<br/>1. new stories only please<br/>2. short stories - 5 parts or less<br/>3. any rating<br/>4. the story must take place during spring break, or in a park with water, or at least mention that it is spring<br/>5. the story must include one of the following phrases:<br/>- How many damn jellybeans are you going to eat?<br/>- This is my life, not a damn soap opera.<br/>6. the story must include one of the following things:<br/>- someone in a bunny suit<br/>- a stuffed alien<br/>- a picnic basket<br/>7. and of course set up your fic with all the usual info - title, rating, category, etc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written under name RiaRath101 years ago

PT 1

Micheal slowly opened his brown eyes and sighed while hoping that the end of their day together would lead to the conception of their first child and heir to the thrown. His hand moved over his abdomen which had been altered with powers so they could conceive a child. He wasn't certain how everything worked. But he knew that at a certain time each month, much like a woman, that one of his semen became an egg and that like the thin wall between a woman's uterus and anal cavity was what he now had. When Zan filled him with his seed that the seed could penetrate through the thin wall.

Micheal couldn't figure out why for the millionth time he had agreed to be away from Zan for twenty-four hours so that Rath and Ria could set up an anniversary surprise for us. Throwing the covers off his body, he climbed out of their bed and walked across the room into the bathroom. Closing the bathroom door, he went over to the tub and reached inside turning on the hot and cold water. Pulling up the shower level, he stepped into the tub and closed the shower curtain. Moving under the spray of warm water, he wondered if Zan was taking a shower at Ria and Rath's place.

 

_Seems so unfair._ Reaching down, he picked a washcloth and bar of Dove soap up and rubbed the soap into the washcloth. Setting the soap down, he brought the washcloth to his body and slowly moved the washcloth around in circles over his body. Setting the washcloth down, he picked the shampoo up and squeezed some into the palm of his hand. Placing the bottle on the tub edge, he brought his hands into his hair and massaged his scalp. Tilting his head back, he rinsed the shampoo from his hair and the soap from his body. Reaching down, he turned off the water and opened the shower curtain.

Grabbing a towel from the towel rack, Micheal wrapped the towel around his waist and stepped out of the tub. Walking across the room, he opened the door and stepped back into the bedroom. His brown eye noticed clothes had been laid out on his bed."Ria!" Micheal growled. Ria having powers just seems so wrong. 

"Micheal hurry up and get dressed or you are going to be late"Ria yelled. 

Micheal grumbled to himself while going over to the bed. Unwrapping the towel from his waist, he didn't have to look down to see that his c.ock had become hard from the knowledge that he would soon be with Zan. Reaching down, he picked up a pair of baggy black jeans and stepped into them. Pulling the denim up his legs, he quickly buttoned and zipped his jeans. Moving his hand to his hardened c.ock, he adjusted his jeans to relieve some of the pressure there. 

Micheal sighed while reaching down and picking up a black t-shirt. Pulling the t-shirt on, he sat down on the bed and slipped on his socks. Standing, he slipped on his boots, and walked over to the door. Opening the door, he stepped out of their bedroom and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Where he found Ria sitting at his counter drinking a cup of coffee. 

"Morning"Ria said. 

"Morning"Micheal growled. Noticing the card in front of his coffee mug, he raised his right eyebrow and asked, "What do I have to do read the card and find Zan?"

Ria looked up at Micheal and pleaded with her green eyes for him to go along."Don't get mad. I used the flashes you gave me about you and Zan. When I sat with you while you were having Kal change you. So that you and Zan could have a baby"Ria babbled. 

Micheal sighed, and picked up the first card. "You will find me, Zan, where we shared our first kiss"Micheal read. 

"Rath gave Zan a card that says the same thing"Ria said. 

"Really neat that you used what we have done here on Earth for the first day of spring, and our last day and night here before we all leave for Antar"Micheal said.

Ria smiled, showing him how happy she was that he liked her idea. 

Micheal picked up his mug and quickly drank down the coffee. Setting the mug back down, he said, "Don't want to keep Zan waiting." Walking to the door, he opened the door and stepped out of the apartment. Closing the door, he walked down the street heading to the park. Reaching the park, he saw Zan sitting in one of the swings. Zan smiled when Micheal walked over and held out the second card. 

"Ya wants ta read da second clue ta da next card?"Zan asked. 

Micheal leaned down and captured Zan's mouth in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he said, "You can read the card." 

Zan stood up and flipped the card over. "How many damn jellybeans are you going to eat?"Zan said. He brought his hand to his eyebrow and snickered while thinking about when Ria conned Micheal into being the Easter bunny and wearing a bunny suit for the sick children in the hospital. 

Micheal groaned and said, "There was nothing funny about that." 

"Iz don't think da next card will be at da hospital. We went ta da Diner after"Zan said.

Micheal nodded his head yes. They walked through the park heading to the crash down.

Pulling the door open, Zan walked into the diner with Micheal. They walked toward the back and sat down at their normal booth. One of the new waitresses named Monica walked over to the booth and said, 

"Ordering or looking for this?" She set a card down on the booth and waited to see if they wanted to order. 

"Ya hungry?"Zan asked. Not for food. Micheal shook his head no wanting to finish finding the cards so he could get laid. 

Zan snickered knowing exactly what Micheal wanted because he wanted the same thing too. "Thanks but we just gonna jet"Zan said.

Nodding her head yes, Monica turned around and walked away from the booth leaving them alone to read the card. 

Micheal read the card and said, "Next card is at the UFO museum." 

Zan slid out of the booth followed by Micheal. They quickly walked over to the door and opened the door. Walking across the street, they walked into the museum and downstairs. Max saw them and pointed over at the alien exhibit. 

Micheal walked over to the alien on the autopsy table and said, "Why do I get the feeling Rath was behind this clue?" 

Zan snickered looking past the table and seeing a big stuffed alien holding a card in one hand and a tube of lube in the other.

"Iz gets da card n lube. Ya can carry da stuffed alien"Zan said. 

Micheal growled hating the idea of carrying around a stuffed alien. 

Zan leaned in close to Micheal and whispered, "Iz can have lots of fun teasing ya later." Micheal gulped while following Zan over to the stuffed toy alien. 

Zan took the card and tube of cherry flavored sex sweet lube out of the stuffed aliens hands. 

Micheal picked up the stuffed alien and said, "Read the card." 

Zan looked down at the card and said, "You told a friend about how much you loved Zan and about rings you would like to have made and give to him if you could legally be married."

Zan smirked, knowing that friend had been Ria and she had enlisted Rath to help. They later had a private ceremony where he and Micheal pledged their love for one another and were married under their alien heritage with Rath and Ria as witnesses. "The jewelry store"Micheal said. He looked down at his hand and admired the silver band with royal-blue triangular and hearts intertwined in a design that was Celtic knot. Walking through the museum to the stairs, they went upstairs and out of the museum. They walked down the street to the jewelry store. Micheal pulled the door open and walked inside with Zan. Going over to the counter, he asked, "Was either my friend Ria or Rath in here earlier and left something for one of us?" The young girl smiled and nodded her head yes. Reaching under the counter, she placed a small rectangular box and a card on the counter. Micheal picked up the car and read, "Open da box." Raising his right eyebrow, he opened the box to find a silver rattle. "Don't get this one"Micheal said. "Iz does. Our first argument"Zan said. Micheal frowned, knowing Zan had been against the idea of him going to Kal. He had been afraid that something would go wrong and that he would lose him. 

Zan was quiet for a moment while he remembered walking out of the Chinese food restaurant. Picking up the box, he said, "Iz still scared." Turning around, they walked back out of the store. "Did ya know dat Ria got herself in a s.hit load of trouble wit Rath for agreeing ta go wit ya ta Kal's?"Zan asked. 

Micheal shook his head no. 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Rath was furious. Dat she agreed ta do somethin that seemed, so dangerous ta us, if we couldn't get back. Ya knows for every one of us." 

Micheal nodded his head yes knowing that Rath cared what happened to him because they had become good friends."What did Rath do to Ria?"Micheal asked. He knew that they both tended to be on the kinky side. 

"Told Ria since she was so into having a baby dat she was gonna have one"Zan answered. 

Micheal pulled the door open and asked, "Does that mean we are going to be uncles?" "Yep"Zan answered while following Micheal. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes off Micheal's ass. Wanting their final destination to be soon because he ached to be with him. 

Going over to the counter, Zan asked, "Did Ria or Rath leave us somethin?" The young girl nodded her head yes and handed him an index card and a key.

Zan looked at the card and read, "A year ago you stayed in the room this key belongs to." 

Micheal smirked, knowing exactly where that room was. 

"Roswell Inn"Zan said. Turning around, they quickly walked out of the restaurant. 

Walking down the street. Micheal said, "I hope this is the last stop." 

"Me too. Cause if not da next one's waiting"Zan said. 

Micheal smirked, having no objections to taking a break to be with Zan. They arrived at the inn a few moments later and walked to room ten. Placing the key in the lock, Zan unlocked the door and opened the door. Stepping into the room, they found candles all around the room, rose petals on the floor and bed. 

Closing the door, Zan waved his hand lighting all of the candles around the room. 

Micheal walked further into the room and noticed an index card in the middle of the red rose petals on the bed. Picking up the card, he said, "We have another card." 

Zan growled and said, "Read it." 

Micheal turned the card over and read, "Did you think we would be stupid enough to think you would leave after getting here? See you tomorrow at the Granolith. Love, Ria n Rath." 

Zan snickered before saying, "They know us too well." 

Micheal smirked and said, "Ria did the room." 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Iz sure Rath was right outside."


	2. Chapter 2

Pt 2

Micheal raised his right eyebrow and said, "Rath a tad over protective?"

 Zan snickered while walking up behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Bringing his mouth to Micheals ear, he whispered, "Ya aint seen nothin yet."

Micheal gulped knowing that meant that Zan planned on being just as over protective of him. 

Zan brought his mouth to his neck and took the skin by his collarbone into his mouth. 

Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration as his body started to ache to be one with him. 

 

Zan released Micheals skin from his mouth and ran his tongue over the purple mark that now marred his skin. Concentrating, he removed their clothes and boots from their bodies. 

Micheal moaned in frustration when Zan rocked his hips showing him how much he wanted him right now. "Zan . . . "Micheal moaned. 

Zan smirked sensing the sudden emotional change in Micheal and knew the change was because of him being in heat. 

Micheal rubbed his ass into Zans hardened c.ock wanting him so badly. 

Zan moaned in frustration wanting to be inside of Micheal just as badly. He wanted to make sure that Micheal understood what would happen to him once he became pregnant. 

 

"Zan . . . "Micheal begged. 

"Iz wants ya just as badly" Zan moaned. 

"Why are you waiting then?" Micheal asked. 

"Ya sure dat ya wants ta do dis?" Zan asked. 

Micheal groaned in frustration having thought Zan had wanted them to have a baby together too. 

Sensing Micheals thoughts, Zan said, "Iz do. Iz just wants ta makes sure ya knows what ya gettin into cause if Iz understands dis thing correctly ya will go through everything a woman does when she is prego."

" I know and I thought long and hard about this. I love you, Zan and I want to have a baby we made together,"Micheal said. 

Iz wants ta too. Iz just scared, somethin will happen n Iz will lose ya,"Zan said. 

Micheal sighed, knowing that had always been Zans problem with them having a child together. "I have you and on Antar we have lots of doctors,"Micheal said. 

Zan nodded his head and said, "You gonna be seein da doctors a lot n we gonna connect wit da baby a lot ta makes sure da both are fine."

"We need to make a baby first," Micheal moaned in frustration. 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, Yep. Unwrapping his arms from around Micheals waist, he stepped away from him and laid down on the bed. 

Micheal moaned in frustration when Zan stepped away from him. 

Zan patted the spot on the bed next to him making the rose petals move. "Ya gonna join me?" Zan asked. 

Micheal climbed onto the bed and said, "Of course." He lay on his side in the middle of all the rose petals which seemed to tease his senses from the feel of them against his heated flesh.

Zan reached over picking up two leather c.ock rings from the end stand. Bringing his hand to Micheals chest, he slowly ran his fingers down his chest, stomach and abdomen to his hardened c.ock.

Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration as Zan moved his fingers down his shaft to the base and wrapped the c.ock ring around the base of Micheals hardened c.ock. 

Zan snapped the c.ock ring into place as Micheal took the c.ock ring from him. 

Micheal brought his hands to Zans chest and slowly ran his fingers down his chest, stomach and abdomen. 

Zan moaned in frustration as Micheal slowly moved his fingers down his shaft and wrapped the c.ock ring around the base of his hardened c.ock. 

Micheal slowly moved his hand away from Zans hardened c.ock and brought his mouth to Zans mouth. Zan captured Micheals mouth in a passionate kiss. While their tongues battled, he moved Micheal back against the sheets.

Breaking the kiss for air, Zan spread Micheals legs and kneeled between them. Lifting Micheals legs, he placed his knees over his hips and reached over for the lube. Grabbing the lube, he squeezed some onto his forefinger and set the tube down. Bringing his hands to Micheal's ass he slowly spread his ass cheeks apart and pushed two of his fingers inside of his tight ass. 

Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration wanting more than just his fingers. 

Zan smirked, feeling the vibes coming from Micheals body and said, "Ya gonna feels like dis every time ya go inta heat." He thrust his fingers in and out making Micheal squirm. 

Micheal moaned in frustration and said, "N ya just loves teasing me."

Zan slowly slipped his fingers out of Micheals tight ass and took his hardened c.ock into his hand. "Iz wasnt teasin ya. Iz was gettin ya ready for my c.ock," Zan said in a thick n husky voice. He pressed his hardened c.ock into Micheals tight ass and slowly thrust his hips forward filling Micheal with his hard c.ock. Micheal moaned in pleasure as Zan slowly filled him with his hard c.ock. Zan slowly pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his hardened c.ock back inside of him. He moaned in pleasure always loving how good Micheals ass felt around his c.ock.

 

Micheal grunted in pleasure as Zans large mushroom head pressed into his prostrate gland making his ass clench around his c.ock. "Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock in and out of Micheals clenching ass while watching the pleasure and frustration on Micheals face. He could see Micheals mounting need to be filled with his seed written clearly on his face and feel the need coursing through his body. 

Micheal . . ." Zan moaned. 

Micheals ass clenched around Zans hardened c.ock with each thrust. "Zan . . ." Micheal moaned. 

Zan thrust his hardened c.ock deep inside of Micheals clenching ass and filled him with his hot seed while moaning, "Micheal . . . "

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure as he felt Zans seed flow inside of his clenching ass and his hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head. He could feel the sperm moving through his body almost like osmosis and into his abdomen. Zan slowly pulled his hardened c.ock out of Micheals clenching ass and lifted his legs off his hips. Rolling onto his side, he brought Micheals body into his body and wrapped his arms around his body. Micheal snuggled into Zans body and sighed in pleasure as the aching feeling subsided. Zan ran his hand up and down Micheals back "Dat was intense" Zan said. Micheal nodded his head yes and said," Very."

Zan noticed the picnic basket and wondered what Ria and Rath had put in there. He hadnt really eaten anything this morning because he had wanted to get to Micheal as soon as possible. 'Ya knows there is food in da picnic basket" Zan said. 

Micheal shook his head no and said, "I didnt really at anything this morning."

"Me neither"Zan said. 

Micheal moved out of Zans arms with the intention of getting out of bed and getting the basket. Ya can stay in bedZan growled. Micheal moaned in frustration while thinking, You know I can still do everything I did before. Zan climbed out of bed and walked over to the picnic basket. Ya will be in bed until da doctors on Antar tell me ya can be out of bed without puttin either ya or da baby in dangerZan said.

 

"Zan,"Micheal growled. 

Zan picked the basket up and walked back over to the bed. "Micheal" Zan growled. 

"How are we getting to the Granolith then?" Micheal asked. 

"Kyles gonna picks us up in his car. N ya knows what I mean," Zan said. 

Micheal moved the pillows around on the bed and said, "Yes but we have no idea if I am or not."

Zan sat down on the bed next to Micheal and set the basket down in front of them. Turning his head, he looked down at Micheals abdomen and said, "If ya not den why da tiny silver hand print?"

Micheal looked down and smiled before saying, "It worked."

"Ya can only get prego once, right?" Zan asked jokingly.

"I dont think thats funny," Micheal growled.

Zan snickered and opened the basket. Looking inside the basket, he found two forks, two knives, two glasses, a bottle of Tabasco sauce, a bottle of sparkling cider, a big plate, enough for two, with steak, mushrooms, onions, mashed potatoes, broccoli and cheese. Reaching over, he pulled the drawer out of the end stand and used his powers to manipulate the molecules into a tray. Setting the tray down between them, he took out the forks, knives and glasses and set them on the tray. 

Feeling useless, Micheal asked, "Is there anything I can do?" 

Zan shook his head no while reaching back into the basket and taking out the plate. 

"Now I know how Ria feels," Micheal growled in frustration. 

"If ya keeps whining Iz gonna have so much fun teasin ya after we eat,"Zan said. 

Micheal gulped knowing that Zan just loved to tease him. Setting the plate on the tray, he took out the bottle of sparkling cider and set the picnic basket down on the floor. Opening the bottle, he poured cider into the two glasses and then set the bottle on the end stand. Taking the aluminum foil off the plate, he used his powers to heat the food. 

"Now lets eat so Iz can have ya for dessert" Zan said. 

Micheal felt his hardened c.ock jump in response and said, "Tease."

 Zan looked deep into Micheals brown eyes and said, "I can."

Micheal ignored him and picked one of the glasses up. When Zan picked the other glass up, Micheal said," We should make a toast."

" To many more nights like this on Antar,"Zan said. 

Micheal nodded his head yes and touched his glass to Zans glass. They brought their glasses to each others mouths and took a sip. Setting their glasses down, they picked their forks up and started to eat the food. Micheal ate his food and remembered why he never wanted to see a picnic basket again. 

Zan snickered and said, "Iz remembers dat we got caught by da sherif da last time we had a picnic."

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "Good thing it was Kyles dad." 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Jim just shook his head and told us to get dressed."

Micheal swallowed the food in his mouth and said, "I think he was still in shock from Kyle telling him that he was gay and that Max was his partner."

 Zan decided he had enough to eat and picked his glass up. He sipped the cider while watching Micheal finish his food. "We had some good times here together,"Zan said. 

Micheal set his fork down and picked his glass up. "Yes we did."

Zan picked the dishes up and placed them back inside of the picnic basket. 

Micheal finished his drink and handed the glass to Zan. He yawned, feeling suddenly tired. 

"Tired?"Zan asked. 

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "Didn't sleep much last night."

 Zan manipulated the tray back into the drawer and put the drawer back in the end stand. "Iz didnt sleep either. Ya wasnt in my arms,"Zan said. Climbing off the bed, he lifted the covers and said,"Lets get under da covers."

Micheal moved under the covers and pulled the covers he had been laying on up. 

Zan slid back into the bed and wrapped his arms around Micheals body. "Lets just relax for a few," Zan said. 

Micheal snuggled into Zans body and said, "Im going to fall asleep, laying like this." Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Iz can wakes ya up." Running his hand up and down Micheals back, he watched his brown eyes slowly close. 

Zan knew Micheal was tired because of the lack of sleep and had a feeling the rest was due to how his body had responded to being in heat for the first time. He yawned. Feeling tired himself after getting hardly any sleep last night. _Iz aint ever agreeing to being away from you again. Hell can freeze over before ya aint in my bed at night._

Micheal smiled in his sleep hearing Zan in his mind through their connection. 

Zan watched Micheal sleep in his arms. _Iz will wakes ya up in a couple hours for another round._ He kissed the top of Micheals head before closing his own eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Opening his eyes a couple hours later, Zan slowly moved his hand down Micheal's side and moved him back against the mattress. Deciding how he wanted to wake Micheal, he looked down at his large mushroom head and licked his lips. Moving down the bed, he brought his mouth to Micheal's hardened c.ock and slowly licked away the pre cum. Micheal grunted in his sleep. Zan ran his tongue around the head and then down along the vein. Micheal's hardened c.ock jumped in response, silently begging him to take his c.ock into his mouth.

Zan pressed his tongue into the vein as he moved his tongue back up the shaft to the mushroom head. Closing his mouth around the head, he took the head into his mouth and thrashed his tongue back and forth. Micheal grunted and his eye lids slowly fluttered. Zan sucked hungrily and tasted more of Micheal's pre cum. 

Micheal slowly opened his eyes and looked down at Zan. This was one of his favorite ways to wake Zan. He moved his hands into Zan's black spiky hair and massaged his scalp. 

_Now dat ya awake._ Zan took Micheal's c.ock completely into his mouth and thrust his head up and down making Micheal's c.ock slide in and out of his mouth. 

Micheal grunted in pleasure while feeling his climax building inside his body. 

Zan moved his hand to Micheal's balls. He moved his thumb over his balls while slipping three of his fingers inside Micheal's ass. 

Micheal thrust his hips up begging him for more, making his hardened c.ock go deeper inside Zan's mouth.

Zan thrust his mouth harder and faster along Micheal's hardened c.ock. He thrust his fingers in and out making Micheal squirm. 

Micheal's ass clamped around Zan's fingers at the same moment that he thrust his hips uncontrollably. His hot seed flowed into Zan's mouth and he screamed, "Zan!" 

Zan greedily drank down his seed, then slipped his c.ock out of his mouth. Kissing his way up Micheal's body, he paused for a moment at his abdomen where their baby now was nestled before continuing up his body to his right nipple. Running his tongue around the nipple, he felt the bud harden underneath his tongue. 

Micheal moaned in frustration when he discovered that his nipples were more sensitive now. 

Zan took the bud into his mouth and sucked hungrily. Releasing the bud from his mouth, he asked, "Ya gonna breast feed?" 

Micheal blinked in surprise, having never thought about how boobs would also be a part of having a baby. He gulped while hoping that Kal had not given him the ability to breast feed.

Zan snickered before saying, "Guess we gonna have ta wait and see." He ran his tongue over to his left nipple. Using the tip, he ran his tongue around in circles until the bud was a tight peak. Taking the bud into his mouth, he sucked hungrily. He spread Micheal's legs with one of his hands as he released the bud from his mouth. 

Micheal felt Zan's hardened c.ock pressing into his ass and moaned, "I want to give you head." Zan brought his mouth to Micheal's mouth and slipped his tongue inside. Micheal moaned into Zan's mouth as their tongue met and battled. He could feel Zan's hardened c.ock pressing into him 

Zan broke the kiss for air and said, "Ya don't want dis?" He thrust his hips forward making his head enter him. 

Micheal grunted in frustration wanting Zan to fill him with his c.ock and at the same time wanting to give him head so he could drink his cum. 

Zan snickered knowing Micheal could not decide what he wanted. Moving his hips, he slipped his head out of his ass. 

Rolling onto his back, he lay on his back next to Micheal. "I think you enjoy teasing me too much" Micheal growled in frustration. Zan snickered before saying, "Ya loves every second." 

Micheal growled in response and moved down the bed. He brought his mouth to Zan's hardened c.ock. Using his tongue, he slowly licked the pre cum from his large mushroom head. Zan moaned in pleasure and frustration. He wanted Micheal to take his c.ock into his mouth. Micheal contemplated teasing him but knew if he did Zan would tease him by keeping his thrusts slow. He took Zan's head into his mouth and sucked hungrily. Tasting more pre cum, he took his hardened c.ock completely into his mouth. Zan moved his hands into Micheal's hair and started to massage his scalp. Micheal moaned in pleasure sending vibrations into Zan's c.ock and right to his balls.

"Micheal . . . "Zan moaned. 

Micheal thrust his mouth up and down his hardened c.ock. Zan thrust his hips making his hardened c.ock slide in and out of his mouth. 

"Micheal . . . "Zan moaned. 

Micheal sucked hungrily as he thrust his mouth harder and faster along his hardened c.ock. Zan thrust his hips uncontrollably as his hot seed flowed out of his c.ock and into Micheal's mouth. Micheal greedily drank down the hot seed that flowed into his mouth. He slipped the c.ock out of his mouth a moment later and crawled up Zan's body. Zan captured Micheal's mouth in a fierce and demanding kiss. They tasted each other on their tongues as they touched and battled. 

Zan broke the kiss a few moments later and rolled their bodies onto their sides. Moving his hand down Micheal's side to his leg, he lifted his leg and placed his knee over his hip. He slowly pushed his hardened c.ock inside Micheal's tight ass. 

Micheal grunted in pleasure. 

Zan slowly pulled his hardened c.ock back, then thrust his hardened c.ock back inside. He loved this position because their bodies were touching. 

Micheal moaned in frustration. He could feel each inch of Zan's hardened c.ock as he slowly thrust in and out of him. Zan moaned in pleasure as his c.ock was gripped like in a vice by his clenching ass. 

"Zan . . . " Micheal moaned as his hot seed shot out of his large mushroom head. Zan thrust his hardened c.ock harder and faster. Micheal's ass continued to clamp down on his c.ock making him grunt and moan in pleasure. Wave after wave of pleasure coursed throughout his body making him grunt while he thrust his hips. 

"Micheal . . . " Zan moaned. He concentrated and used his powers to remove the c.ock rings from their c.ocks. His hot seed shot out of his head and deep inside his clenching ass at the same moment Micheal's hot seed shot out onto their stomachs. Lifting Micheal's leg, he slowly slipped his c.ock out of Micheal's clenching ass. 

Micheal growled in frustration making Zan snicker. Zan brought his mouth to Micheal's mouth and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss for air, he said, "We should get some sleep. Kyle should be here in a few hours." Micheal snuggled into his body and closed his eye since he was having a hard time keeping them open. 

"I love you" Micheal said as he drifted off to sleep. 

"I love ya" Zan said. Holding Micheal close to him, he ran his hand up and down Micheal's back. His hand slowly stopped moving as his brown eyes closed and sleep over took his body.

Early the next morning, Micheal slowly opened his brown eyes. Looking over at Zan, he smiled. _I can wake you like I normally do._ Lifting his head off the pillow, he groaned suddenly feeling nauseous. He quickly moved away from Zan and climbed out of bed. 

Zan growled as Micheal rushed into the bathroom. Hearing the bathroom door close, Zan opened his brown eyes and climbed out of bed. Walking across the room to the bathroom, he heard Micheal retching and walked faster. Opening the door, he went into the bathroom and squatted down behind Micheal. He held Micheal's hair away from his face with one of his hands and moved the other up and down his back trying to comfort him. 

Micheal groaned when he knew there was no longer anything in his stomach. Reaching over, he grabbed some toilet paper and blew his nose. Throwing the paper into the toilet, he flushed the toilet and went to stand. 

Zan stopped him and said, "Let me stands wit ya just n case ya dizzy." 

Micheal nodded his head and slowly stood up with Zan. 

"I want to take a shower" Micheal said. 

Looking at Micheal, Zan noticed his face seemed pale. "Iz thinks ya should get back in bed. Iz can give ya an alien shower and help ya ta get dressed" Zan said. 

"Zan" Micheal whined. He wanted to take a real shower. "Who knows what the showers are like on the Granolith and Antar" Micheal whined. 

Zan sighed, knowing he was right. 

Micheal knew that Zan was concerned he might get dizzy and said, "I promise to tell you if I feel light headed." 

Zan sighed before saying, "Ya just looks so pale." 

Micheal looked into Zan's brown eyes and gave him is best puppy dog look knowing Zan always caved when he did that. 

"A quick shower. Then ya in bed till we reach Antar" Zan said. 

Micheal smirked and nodded his head yes. 

"Don't ya smirk at me" Zan growled. He slowly moved over to the tun with Micheal. Reaching inside, he turned the faucets on and adjusted the water before pulling up the shower level. Micheal stepped into the tub and moved under the spray of warm water. Stepping into the tub after him, Zan closed the shower curtain and went over to him.

"How is ya feeling other than nauseous?" Zan asked. 

"I'm starting to feel better now" Micheal said. 

Reaching down, Zan picked a washcloth and small bar of hotel soap up from the soap caddy. He rubbed the soap into the washcloth and said, "Good." Setting the soap down, he brought the washcloth to Micheal's back and slowly moved the washcloth around in circles. 

Micheal sighed, enjoying the combination of the washcloth and Zan's hands moving over his back. He turned around letting the warm water since the soap away. Zan moved the washcloth slowly over Micheal's chest, stomach, abdomen and squatted down to wash the rest of his body.

Micheal hissed when the washcloth came in contact with his c.ock. 

Zan snickered before saying, "Ya ain't getting nothin till later." 

"Meany"Micheal said in a thick and husky voice as he turned and let the water rinse his body. 

Zan stood back up and smirked. 

Micheal turned around and took the washcloth. Bringing the washcloth to Zan's chest, he slowly moved the washcloth around in circles. Reaching his hardened c.ock, he smirked when Zan hissed in frustration. "Yeah, well I'm not the only one frustrated" Micheal said. 

Zan nodded his head yes and said, "Iz will just pay ya back later by keepin my thrusts slow." Micheal groaned knowing that was not an idle threat but a promise. Walking behind him, Micheal moved the washcloth over his back as the water rinsed the soap away. Setting the washcloth down, he picked the small bottle of shampoo up and squeezed some into his hands.

Turning around, Zan took the bottle from Micheal. Moving his hands into Zan's hair, Micheal massaged his scalp. Tilting his head back, Zan rinsed the shampoo out of his hair and Micheal slipped his fingers out of his hair. Moving his head out from under the water, he squeezed some shampoo into his hand and set the bottle down. Moving his hands into Micheal's hair, he massaged his scalp. Micheal tilted his head back and Zan slipped his fingers out of his hair. After all the shampoo was rinsed out, he reached down and turned off the water. Opening the shower curtain, he grabbed two towels and handed one to Micheal. 

They wrapped the towels around their waists and stepped out of the tub. Walking over to the door, Zan turned the handle and opened the door. Going over to the bed, Zan reached down and picked their clothes up off the floor. Setting the clothes on the bed, he unwrapped the towel from around his waist and dried off his body. Micheal unwrapped the towel from around his waist and dried off his body. Zan pulled on his clothes and slipped his feet into his work boots. Micheal pulled on his clothes and sat down on the mattress to slip on his boots. Picking the tube of lube and leather c.ock rings up, Zan put the tube and rings in the side pocket of his jeans. Looking around the room, he noticed the silver rattle and stuffed alien and picked them up.

Micheal took the rattle and stuffed alien from Zan and stood up. They walked over to the door and opened the door just as Kyle pulled his into a parking space. Closing the door, they went over to the car and opened the passenger side door. They climbed into the back and Zan closed the door. Micheal smelled what Kyle was eating and groaned suddenly feeling nauseous again. 

Kyle reached over and picked a box of Saltine crackers up off the passenger's seat next to a picnic basket. Handing the box back to Micheal, he said, "Max sent you these. Liz started eating then after Sean knocked her up." 

Micheal growled and took the box from Kyle. He knew Kyle was picking on him but wonder if they would help with the nausea.

Zan saw the picnic basket and asked, "What's wit da basket." 

"Dad made some breakfast burritos, sandwiches and put some other stuff in the basket" Kyle answered. Backing out of the parking space, he shifted the car into drive and pulled out of the parking lot. Driving down the road to the desert, he said, "Micheal you are looking a little green." 

Micheal growled before saying, "That thing smells gross." 

Kyle snickered as he finished his burrito. Not wanting Micheal to get sick in his car, he opened the window. 

Zan wrapped his arms around Micheal's body. Micheal sighed and placed his head on Zan's chest. 

Kyle parked the car in front of the rock formation a little while later. Shutting off the engine, he said, "Max and I are going to miss you." 

"Why didn't Max come with you?" Micheal asked. 

Kyle licked his lips before answering, "Max is cuffed to our bed." 

"Poor Max has to wait" Zan said.

Kyle nodded his head yes and grabbed the picnic basket. He handed the basket to Zan, he said, "Congratulations and good luck." 

Zan smiled as he opened the basket. Micheal put the stuffed alien, rattle and box of crackers inside the basket. Opening the door, Zan climbed out of the car. Micheal climbed out of the car after him and closed the door.

Zan slipped his hand into Micheal's hand and they walked hand in hand up the ledge to the door. Placing his hand against the rock, the door slid open and they stepped into the chamber. Rath and Ria were standing by the cone waiting for them. 

"Ya don't look so good" Rath said. 

"I feel nauseous" Micheal whined. Looking over at Ria, he noticed she did not look like she was nauseous. 

Ria smiled at him sympathetically and said, "I haven't had any morning sickness." 

"Not fair" Micheal growled.

Looking at the timer on the wall, Zan said, "We needs ta jet." 

Rath and Ria placed their hands on the cone and were transferred into the Granolith. Placing their hands on the cone, they followed Rath and Ria into the Granolith.

Zan looked around the main chamber and said, "Iz wants ta find our quarters so ya can lie down." 

Micheal nodded his head yes and noticed Rath and Ria were walking down one of the corridors. He knew the Granolith did not need them to do anything since the ship was pre-programmed. They walked down the same corridor that Rath and Ria had walked down. Reaching the middle there were two more corridors which led to the main control room, and an eating area. They continued to walk down the corridor until they reached the door with the symbol of the king. The doors slid open and they walked into the room. 

Reaching the bed, Zan used his powers to remove Micheal's shirt, jeans and boots. He helped Micheal into bed and brought the covers up over his body. Micheal pouted wanting Zan to get into bed with him. "Iz wants ya ta sleep" Zan said. He brought his mouth to Micheal's mouth and gave him a chaste kiss. "Iz gotta go ta da control room" Zan said. 

Micheal sighed, knowing Zan had to make certain everything was working correctly. "Iz won't be dat long" Zan said. Micheal turned on his side and closed his brown eyes just as the ship started to rumble. Zan turned and walked out of their quarters after the doors slid open. Walking down the corridor, he knew they would be leaving the atmosphere soon and be on course to Antar.


	4. Chapter 4

Three months had passed since they had left Earth's atmosphere. Zan watched Micheal sleep still unhappy with the fact that the journey to Antar would take another two months. He had discovered soon after leaving the atmosphere that his only worry was not Micheal. Rath told him that Ria was already two months along in her pregnancy. They discovered there were hidden cameras in each one of the sleeping quarters. He used the time when Micheal was asleep to use the ship's computers to learn everything he needed to know about fetal development and about delivering a baby if Ria went into labor. He used the camera in his quarters to watch over Micheal while he was using the computers. 

Micheal had morning sickness for about a month. The change in his hormones had kicked in almost immediately. He could be happy one minute and sad the next but always seemed to be horny. His breasts started to develop shortly after his hormones seemed to go into overdrive. He had started to show that he was pregnant about the same time. Zan had insisted then that they try to connect with the baby. They made a connection and discovered that there were two babies. They were developing like they should. Which put his mind at ease for the moment. After breaking the connection, Micheal was the one who freaked. 

Zan snickered and heard Micheal growl, "What's so funny." 

"Nothin. I was just thinking"Zan answered. 

Micheal raised his right eyebrow and started to get out of bed. 

"What are you doing?" Zan asked. 

"Have to pee"Micheal answered. 

Zan watched Micheal slowly getting out of their bed. He wanted to help him but knew if he did Micheal would make a big fuss out of how he could get out of bed by himself. 

Micheal looked down at his abdomen and whined, "I'm bigger than Ria is. She's five months." 

"You are having twins and Ria ain't"Zan said. He sighed, sensing Micheal was grouchy. 

Walking across the room, Micheal went into the bathroom. 

Zan watched Micheal walk across the room and licked his lips. His c.ock responded and became rock hard. 

Micheal could feel Zan watching him. "Twins is your fault" Micheal growled. 

Zan shook his head no and said, "Actually twins happens when the egg spits after fertilized or when two eggs are released and fertilized." 

Walking out of the bathroom, Micheal glared at Zan. 

"We could connect with them again. Maybe we see if you are having twins or fraternal twins"Zan said. 

Micheal shook his head no and said, "I don't want to connect with them right now." 

Zan could tell what Micheal wanted from the vibes he was receiving. He let his brown eyes drink in the sight before him. Micheal's breasts were now round and firm. His abdomen was swollen, about the size of a basketball, with the tiny silver hand print where their babies lay nestled. Letting his brown eyes move lower to his hardened c.ock. Micheal walked over to the bed and slowly laid back down. Zan moved behind Micheal spooned his body into his body. Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration. 

"Did ya want me ta just lay here likes dis?"Zan asked. Micheal growled in frustration knowing that Zan knew what he really wanted. 

Zan pressed his body into Micheal's body and slowly filled him with his hard c.ock.

Micheal moaned in pleasure and frustration knowing that Zan would keep his thrusts slow. 

Zan thrust his c.ock in and out keeping his thrusts slow. He knew that having sex would not hurt the babies since pregnant women have sex all the time, especially Ria. Micheal's ass clenched around his hardened c.ock as his head brushed against his g-spot. 

"Zan . . . "Micheal moaned. 

"Micheal . . . "Zan moaned. He continued to thrust in and out and make his head brush against Micheal's g-spot with each thrust. 

Micheal grunted and moaned in pleasure as Zan pushed him closer and closer to the edge with each thrust. His ass clenched around Zan's hardened c.ock and he thrust his hips back as his hot seed shot out of his hardened c.ock. "Zan . . . "Micheal moaned. "Micheal . . . "Zan moaned. Micheal's muscles milked his hardened c.ock and he filled his clenching ass with his hot seed. He slipped his c.ock out a moment later and rested his hand on his swollen abdomen. Bringing the covers up over their bodies with his powers, he asked, "Ya wants me ta gets ya somethin ta eat in a few?"

Micheal whined, "You just had to mention food." 

"Ya is eatin for three"Zan said. 

"I'm getting as big as a house" Micheal whined. 

Zan moved his hand over Micheal's abdomen as he says, "Dis is all da babies." 

Micheal huffed before saying, "They are not that big." 

Zan decided that the best thing to do would be to get Micheal talking about something else. So he figured that telling him the latest news about Ria would do the trick.

"Rath and Ria connected with their baby again" Zan said.

Micheal knew that Zan was purposely changing the subject. He wanted to know if they had seen what sex the baby was since Ria should be far enough along now. "Did they see what she is going to have?"Micheal asked.

Zan smirked before saying, "Yep." 

Micheal sighed and said, "What is she having?" 

"I was gettin there. Ria's havin a girl" Zan asked. 

Micheal smiled before saying, "Rath wanted a boy."

Zan snickered and said, "Rath told Ria she is having another one cause he wants a son." 

Micheal laughed before saying, "Rath already was planning on knocking her up again."

Zan smiled evilly and said, "Ya knows since this pregnancy thing seems to be working I could just keep ya dis way." 

Micheal gulped never having thought about what they would do after the first baby. "Did they pick a name?" Micheal asked. 

"Sasha Rose"Zan answered. 

"That's pretty"Micheal said.

Zan nodded his head yes and asked, "Did ya picks any names ya liked?" 

"I picked two girls names and three boys names"Micheal answered. 

"Let's do the girls names first"Zan said.

"Rianna and Zada were the girls names"Micheal answered. 

"Rianna, Iz likes dat"Zan said. "Me too. I picked it cause Ria is in the name and she went with me" Micheal said. 

"The girls name I liked was Brenna"Zan said. 

"I like that too," Micheal said. 

Zan smiled and said, "So if we have twin girls we can name them, Rianna and Brenna."

Micheal nodded his head yes and smiled. 

"What boys names did ya likes?"Zan asked. 

"Zander, Ace, Aaron"Micheal answered. 

Zan shook his head and asked, "Did ya looks at every name listed under Z?" 

Micheal snickered before saying, "Nope. Not at all." 

"I picked Marc and Sabastian"Zan said. 

Micheal shook his head no and said, "I don't like either of those. Marc is too common and Sabastian makes me think of a cat."

"Which ones do ya likes out of the three ya picked?"Zan asked. Micheal smirked and answered, "Zander and Ace." Zan sighed, thinking, _The name Micheal liked the most is just another way of naming one of the babies after me._

"What?"Micheal asked.

"If my name is in one of the names then your name should be in one" Zan said.

Micheal shook his head no and said, "Nah." 

"How about I pick the middle name"Zan said. 

"Can we name them Zander and Ace?" Micheal asked.

Zan nodded his head yes and unwrapped his arm from around Micheal. 

"Where are you going?" Micheal asked. 

Zan sighed, knowing Micheal wanted him to stay right there with him. "Just gonna pick my middle names"Zan answered. He reached over for the baby name book which he had found in the picnic basket. 

Micheal slowly turned his body so he was facing Zan. 

"I can't snuggle close to you this way my belly gets in the way"Micheal whined. He moved around trying to get comfortable again. 

"I want to lie on my back, but then I can't get up again and Ria read in that 'What to expect while expecting book' that it's not good for you or the baby to be on your back for long periods of time"Micheal whined.

"Ya didn't have ta move. Iz woulda held da book so ya could look wit me"Zan said. 

Micheal sighs and says, "I know." 

Zan sensed Micheal wanted to talk about something. "What's botherin ya?" Zan asked. 

"I was just wondering what we are going to do after we have these babies." Zan raises his right eyebrow and says, "Ya knows Kal neglected to tell ya that there is no birth control for our kind." 

Micheal's brown eyes double in size and he groans. "I thought you were joking about keeping me this way"Micheal growls. 

Zan shakes his head no. 

"You are worse than Rath already planning his second baby with Ria."Micheal growled

Zan sighed, knowing Micheal's biggest problem now was that all he really could do on the ship was be in bed. "Ya knows dat on Antar things will be different. Here if something happens the only ones, wit powers are me and Rath. On Antar there are many doctors and we will be raising these two" Zan said. Moving his hand to Micheal's swollen abdomen, he rests his hand on top of the silver hand print. 

"Since you are king I swear no one had better call me Queen" Micheal growled. 

Zan laughed and said, "It is your highness." 

Micheal was still unsure of how the people would take that their king was gay and married to the second from the other set of Royals.

Zan sensed Micheal thoughts and said, "Iz already discussed this wit Rath. If the people have a problem with my marriage or my life style then Rath will take the thrown.

Micheal shook his head no and said, "You can't do that." 

Zan blinks in surprise and says, "Ya n these babies and anything after these two means more ta me than that thrown. Iz loves ya. Ya my life." 

Micheal smiled and said, "I love you too." 

Zan set the book back down and said, "Now quit fightin da fact ya tired n gets some sleep. When ya wakes we can go gets some food." 

Micheal smiled and said, "You mean I can get out of bed," before closing his eyes and falling asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Zan watched Micheal sleep wondering when his labor would start knowing that any day now their babies would be born. He had been surprised at how open the people of Antar were to his marriage and having children with his partner. Antarians were very open about homosexual relationships. The doctors had introduced him to a couple of married male couples where their partner had gone through the same procedure that Micheal had. He smiled, while thinking of how Micheal had growled at the doctor when he had said that the partner that chose to do this procedure to reproduce with their partners was the more feminine of the two. 

Zan knew that Micheal knew this was true because of how their relationship is. Micheal preferred to have Zan's c.ock buried deep inside him more than anything else. When Micheal filled him with his c.ock, he did more for him than anything else. He liked everything they did and had no preference one way or the other. He groaned when he felt his body respond to his thoughts. Micheal moaned in frustration and pressed his ass into Zan's hardened c.ock and smirked when Zan moaned in frustration. His smirk quickly faded when he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen just like the doctor described he would feel when he was in labor.

Zan could feel the muscles contract underneath his hand that was resting against his swollen abdomen.

Micheal whimpered never having imagined that the pain would be this bad. 

Unwrapping his arms around Micheal's body, Zan jumped out of their bed. He pressed the button on their intercom while grabbing his jeans off the floor. Stepping into the jeans, he pulled the denim up his legs and grabbed the robe off the chair by the bed. Holding onto the robe, he used his powers to pull back the covers and reluctantly helped Micheal out of their bed. 

Micheal slipped his arms into the robe which had been their compromise since he couldn't wear sweats when they were going to deliver the babies and Zan refused to allow him to walk through the halls naked. 

Wrapping his arm around his waist, Zan slowly walked with Micheal over to the door. Opening the door, he said, "Iz still don't likes da idea of ya walkin." 

Micheal tried to growl in response but his growl sounded more like a whimper. 

Zan was thankful that they only had to go down the hall and to the left since he had an operating room built soon after their arrival on Antar. They walked slowly down the hall stopping every time the contractions became to strong for Micheal. Zan growled in frustration hating that Micheal was in pain. 

Micheal breathed in and out trying to use the relaxation technique that Ria had shown him. 

Zan pulled the door open to the operating room and guided Micheal over to the operating table. The doctors were already there waiting for them having received the signal.

Micheal saw the stirrups and said, "Not like I need those." 

Zan helped Micheal to remove the robe and sit on the operating table. 

The doctor picked up a syringe from the tray with his operating instruments. "I am going to give you an epidural to help with the pain"the doctor said. 

Micheal nodded his head yes knowing the shot would make him numb and lessen the pain. The doctor moved his hand down Micheal's spine to the epidural space of the spinal cord. "You are going to feel a slight pinch"the doctor said.

Micheal nodded his head and hissed when he felt the pinch from the needle and then the slight burn from the regional anaesthesia. The doctor set the syringe down on the tray and helped Micheal to lie back against the operating table. He covered Micheal's body with a specially made blanket with an opening for his abdomen. 

"The anaesthesia should have taken affect"the doctor said. He watched Zan closely while reaching over for the scalpel. Bringing the scalpel to the bottom of Micheal's abdomen, he pressed the scalpel into Micheal's skin to make the first incision. 

Zan's brown eyes instantly turned black as he instinctively went to protect Micheal and his babies. The blood registered to his brain a moment later and in the blink of an eye he was passed out on the floor. 

"Take the king out into the hall and call his second Rath. When Rath is with you give him some smelling salt. I don't want him back in this room until I have delivered these babies"the doctor said to one of the nurses. 

"Why can't Zan be in here?"Micheal asked. 

The doctor sighed knowing that Micheal had wanted him in there with him. 

"Before the king passed out his alien side took over. I can't deliver these babies and have him either sending me across the room or throwing a shield around you"the doctor said.

The doctor continued making the incision. Moving the skin of Micheal's abdomen, he used the scalpel to make an incision in the uterine covering. Opening the uterus, he separated the muscles of his uterus producing a whole for delivery. Next he cut through the amniotic sac allowing the fluids to escape. He reached inside and used both hands to take a hold of the first baby's head while the nurses pushed down on the upper uterus. He suctioned the fluids from the nose and mouth. 

Micheal started to cry when the baby cried for the first time. 

Using surgical scissors, he cut the umbilical cord. Clamping the umbilical cord, he handed the baby to the nurse to make sure all the vitals were normal. "You have a son"the doctor said.

Micheal smiled, and wondered what sex the second baby would be.

Reaching inside the uterus, the doctor used both hands to hold the second baby's head. His assistant pushed down on the upper uterus and the doctor took out the baby. He suctioned the fluid from nose and mouth. The baby started to cry as the umbilical cord was cut and clamped. He handed the baby to the nurse and said, "You have another son." 

Micheal smiled and turned his head watching the nurses with their sons. The doctor proceeded to pull Micheal's uterus back together and stitched the uterus closed. He brought the skin back down in place on his abdomen and finished stitching him. Placing his instruments back on the surgical tray, he picked up a sponge and proceeded to clean Micheal's body.

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Zan paced back and forth. He glared at Rath knowing he was there to prevent him from going back into the delivery room. 

Rath leaned against the wall watching Zan with slight amusement. 

"They kicked me out"Zan growled in frustration. 

Rath shook his head no and said, "Iz was told ya acted like ya was gonna kill da doctor n then passe out on da floor." 

Zan continued to pace and growled, "Instinct ta protects them. Now ya knows why Iz da King n ya is da second in command." 

Rath shook his head and snickered before saying, "Iz even wasn't that bad wit Ria."

"Speaking of Ria, why isn't she down here? Normally she would be right here for Micheal"Zan said. 

Rath knew that Zan was now starting to get nervous. He knew the longer that Zan waited the more nervous he would become. "Ria said she will see him after or tomorrow"Rath said. 

Zan nodded his head yes knowing that they were giving them time to spend with each other and their babies. 

"Ya knows if ya gonna do dis again ya gonna have ta work on going all alien or ya gonna be out here again"Rath said. 

Zan nodded his head yes and stopped pace. Rath saw Zan looking at the doors and thought, Ya better lets him back in there soon cause there ain't no way that Iz stoppin him. 

Rath breathed a sigh of relief a few moments later when the doors opened and he heard the distinct sound of babies crying. 

The doctor walked out and said, "Your highness, I am sorry for having to kick you out of the operating room." 

Zan nodded his head and said, "I understand why ya did." 

"Both Micheal and your sons are fine. If you come with me"the doctor said. 

"Tell Micheal dat Ria and I said congrads"Rath said. Zan nodded his head yes while following the doctor back into the operating room. He walked right over to Micheal who was now sitting up and breast feeding both of their sons. Leaning down, he captured Micheal's mouth in a chaste kiss. His brown eyes filled with tears as he looked down at their sons.

"Your highness can wheel you back to your room in a few moments"the doctor said. 

Zan reluctantly turned his attention to the doctor. 

"There is only one downfall with our species making changes to their bodies to have babies. You have to heal the natural way"the doctor said.

Micheal nodded his head yes while having a feeling that was going to be the worst part besides feeling the labor in the beginning. 

"No sex until after the stitches are removed which I will do in six weeks"the doctor said. Reaching over, he picked a bottle of Ibuprofen up and said, "When the anesthesia wears off you give him two of them for the pain."

The nurse came back into the room with a wheelchair. 

Micheal reluctantly handed her the babies. 

Zan helped Micheal to stand and then sit in the wheelchair. 

The nurse handed the babies back to Micheal and said, "Congratulations your highness." 

"Thanks"both Micheal and Zan said. 

Zan wheeled Micheal and their babies out of the room when the nurse held the doors open. 

Micheal wasn't surprised to see two guards had been placed outside their room. 

The guard opened the door and held the door open. 

"We don't want to be disturbed. Contact my second in command Rath if we are needed"Zan said. 

"Yes your highness. We were already informed by Rath that we are not to allow anyone to disturb either of you and to send them to him"the guard said.

Zan pushed Micheal into their room and said, "Iz don't think the guards want to send anyone to Rath any more than they want to disturb us." 

Micheal nodded his head yes and said, "I kinda feel sorry for them if they wake either Ria or Sasha." 

Zan stopped the wheelchair in front of their king-sized bed. Walking around the chair, he reached down and carefully took the baby out of Micheal's right arm. He laid him down in the double bassinet next to their bed, then took the other baby into his arms and laid him down. Turning around, he helped Micheal out of the wheelchair and into their bed. 

Zan moved the pillows around for Micheal to lean back against. Reaching back into the bassinet, he picked up one of their sons and handed him back to Micheal, then reached inside and took out their other son. He concentrated removing his clothes and climbed into bed next to Micheal. Bringing the covers up over their bodies, he said, "They are so precious." Looking between the babies, he asked, "Which one is which?" 

Micheal smiled and said, "I'm holding Zander Miguel and you are holding Ace Mikko." 

Zan looked down lovingly at their sons and Micheal. He smirked and said, "Ya did good my Queen." 

Micheal tried to glare at him while he said, "Anyone else calls me that and I will blast them."

Zan leaned down and captured Micheal's mouth in a passionate kiss. Showing him just how much he loved him and their sons in the kiss. While kissing, they received a flash of their future.

**Four-year-old Zander and Ace stood next to three year old twin girls who stood next to their two-year-old brother and sister. They were all standing next to their daddy Micheal who was holding a baby girl to his breast and was once again pregnant for another set of twins.**

**Zan walked over to Micheal carrying the twin sister.**

**"We are stopping after these two"Micheal said.**

**Zan shook his head no and said, "Don't ya wants ta have an even dozen?"**

**Micheal growled, "No way."**

**Zan leaned in close to Micheal and whispered, "Iz won't be able ta play wit ya breasts no more."**

**Micheal felt his body respond knowing what Zan's mouth on his body did to him.**

Micheal broke the kiss for air and whimpered, "That was not what I had in mind,"

Zan smirked, and said, "Iz always wanted a big family." He had felt Micheal's desire when he had mentioned playing with his breasts and said, "Iz gonna enjoys finding out just what that does to ya." 

Micheal groaned and said, "We haven't had sex in like a month and I get a flash with you making me horny at the end." 

"In six weeks, we are not going to be disturbed again"Zan said. He carefully laid Ace in the bassinet, and then reached over and took Zander from Micheal. 

"Hey"Micheal growled. 

"Ya needs ta gets some sleep N Iz hasn't held him yet"Zan said.

Micheal sighed, knowing Zan was right. "I can sleep on my back"Micheal said. 

Zan snickered and said, "Ya daddy Micheal's funny." He kissed the top of Zanders head and gently laid him down next to his brother. Laying next to Micheal, he took him in his arms and said, "Iz loves ya." 

Micheal smiled and said, "I love you too." 

Watching Micheal sleep, Zan started to think about all the things they were going to do in the future together. He closed his brown eyes a few moments later knowing their sons would soon be awake. A castle filled with love and children, Zan thought as he drifted to sleep.

The End


End file.
